


I Knew I Loved You (AKA Simple As That)

by erin287



Series: The Petersverse [1]
Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Adam is gay af, Blue Eyes, Boyfriends, Confused Charlie, Lots Of New Feelings, M/M, Savage Garden FTW, Starry Eyed Surprise, exhilaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin287/pseuds/erin287
Summary: Charlie makes the worst/best decision of his life the night after the Varsity win, and after a team party. Set the night the Ducks beat the Warriors, up through three months later. Part one of four in the Petersverse.





	I Knew I Loved You (AKA Simple As That)

**TITLE:** I Knew I Loved You (AKA Simple As That)  
**AUTHOR:** Erin E. Peters  
**CHARACTERS:** No one but the Ducks who were in D3.  
**RELATIONSHIPS:** Charlie Conway/Adam Banks (and a mention of Guy Germaine/Connie Moreau at the party).  
**RATING:** Teen and up. Slash, alcohol use, party themes, language.  
**SUMMARY:** Charlie makes the worst/best decision of his life the night after the Varsity win, and after a team party. Set the night the Ducks beat the Warriors, up through three months later. Full description inside.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Mighty Ducks, or any part of it. I only own my own story scenarios. I also do not own the song at the end of this story, Savage Garden does.  
**NOTES:** There are a few things that are a bit off with the time period, too. The song at the end had not been released when this is set, and they sure didn’t have things like Youtube and Pandora back in the 90’s. But bear with me, for the boys’ (and the team’s) sake. Just pretend.  
_______

The two high school freshmen lay in their dorm room at 11:30 on a Sunday night, both quietly willing themselves asleep. Both of them had enjoyed another exciting weekend, and tomorrow would bring the start of another full week.

They would wake up and start their day with an 8:30 Algebra class, and end it with a grueling 5:00 off season hockey workout. Then the boys would come home, sit down at their desks, get their homework done, pass out, and get up and do it all over again. Just like normal.

Except it wasn’t – normal, that is.

You see, they weren’t your average teenage teammates rooming together and ‘bro-ing it out’. They were two very hormonal, very repressed, very closeted boyfriends, enjoying their newfound ‘love nest’. 

And tomorrow was their three month anniversary.

**. . . . . . THREE MONTHS EARLIER . . . . . .**

_It was the night after they had beaten the Varsity team in Eden Hall’s annual ‘JV/Varsity Showdown’, and, like always, the Ducks gathered to party and celebrate another win. This time it was in Goldberg and Averman’s room. However, this party would be extra fun. Portman had brought a fake with him up from Chicago, and had one done for Fulton right before the party. So, the Bash Brothers brought drinks, and everyone else brought snacks and mixers. It was Friday, and it was primed to be a hell of a night._

_“Hey, hey, Charlie!” Dean Portman hollered – obviously a couple shots in._

_“Captain Duck has arrived, everyone.” Fulton Reed toasted his friend with a shot glass, downing its contents swiftly and immediately. “Yo, shut the door, goon.”_

_Charlie Conway kicked the door shut behind him. He chuckled and rolled his eyes._ Oh dear god, the Bash Brothers are doing shots already…of course.

_“So what you got for us?” Greg Goldberg ran excitedly up to the team captain followed by his loyal roommate Les Averman._

_“Okay guys, I got chips, salsa, Oreos and Coke. Coke’s a good mixer, you think?” Charlie set a couple grocery bags down on one of the boys’ desks. “Oh, and Adam is just finishing up some History then he’ll be right over.”_

_Next in the room were Guy Germaine and his girlfriend Connie Moreau, hand in hand. “Dude, do you guys like those freezie pop things?” Guy asked the present party-goers, closing the door behind them. He set the box down next to Charlie’s snacks, and dropped Connie’s hand, embracing Captain Duck. “Hell of a game today, Conway!” The redhead exclaimed._

_Charlie gave his friend a squeeze. “Thanks, Germaine, same to you!” Glancing over at Connie, still standing by her man, he added cheerfully, “You too, Moreau. Way to fly.”_

_Connie smiled. “Thanks, Captain.”_

_“Alright, I’m here. Start the party” shouted Russ Tyler. He sauntered in the room, followed by Julie Gaffney, Luis Mendoza, Dwayne Robertson and Kenny Wu. Kenny quickly shut the door behind the group. Russ surveyed the room, looking around at his team. “Banksy off doing homework, huh? Man, its Friday night.”_

_“He’ll be right over, Russ. He’s finishing History. Hey, where’s your contribution to tonight’s festivities?” Charlie spoke through the growing crowd._

_“They’re right here.” Russ laughed, gesturing to the cat, the pimp, the cowboy and the ‘little bash bro’ behind him._

_“Hey, Julie, come take a shot of this gin. You know you want to.” Fulton grabbed a shot glass and the bottle of Bombay gin (which he just had to get because it was so fitting for a hockey party of theirs), pouring out some of the liquor. Julie tentatively walked over to the Bash Brothers’ ‘hydration station’, as they were calling it, and took the glass, devouring the liquid and wincing a bit. “Good for the soul.” He slapped Portman a high five._

_The team milled about in the room, laughing and chatting, until there was a soft knock at the door._

_Dwayne was still standing relatively close, so he opened the door. “Hey y’all!” He twanged._

_“Look, ladies and gentlemen, it’s the MVP of the Mighty Ducks, fresh off a rousing study session. Let’s give him a hand.” Fulton announced. The room applauded, and it was the tall blonde’s turn to roll his eyes._

_“Shut up guys.” Adam Banks muttered, closing the door behind him. He made a move further in the room. He was holding two liters of Mountain Dew that were begging to sit on a table._

_“Not so fast, Banks. To gain access to the party you need to come take this lovely shot of tequila.” Portman said enthusiastically, holding up the bottle of Jose Cuervo._

_“Okay, but can I put these down first?” Adam asked. “And alcohol in the dorms, really? We’re in HIGH SCHOOL!”_

_“YOLO, Banksy, YOLO.” came Portman’s reply. Adam set the soda down by the other snacks and went to indulge the enforcer. He, like Julie, winced a bit at the strong aftertaste._

_“Yeah!” the Bash Brothers slapped each other a high five._

_“Hey guys, would you quit trying to get everyone drunk? Its only 8:30.” Goldberg yelled. Him and Averman were playing some weird game on Averman’s bed._

_“Yeah guys. We know you’re excited about the fakes, but chill.” Guy reasoned. He went back to chatting softly with his lady love._

_“How’d your project go, bud? Think Mr. Jones is gonna like it?” Charlie asked his roommate, snacking on a handful of potato chips._

_“Eh, think it’ll be fine. Think I’ll pull an A. The second part was really tough, though.” Adam shoved his hands in the front pockets of his grey Dockers. “I’m thankful to be blowing off some steam.”_

_Kenny Wu had logged on to Goldberg’s laptop and was showing Luis and Julie some of his figure skating highlights on YouTube, and then Russ had the idea to start playing music. He waited until Kenny was done, taking a red plastic cup and pouring himself a gin and Dew, and went to the Pandora website. He put on hip hop, the kind he used to listen to with his boys in south central L.A._

_The party continued well into the night, with the music going and the alcohol flowing. Once it hit ‘quiet hours’, everyone and their acquired buzz had decided to go back to their respective rooms. Julie and Connie snuck into Guy and Luis’ room, rather than go all the way back over to the girls’ dorms._

_Before they left, Fulton and Portman shoved the leftover gin and tequila under Goldberg’s bed. “For the next one” Portman whispered, winking at Goldberg and Averman, and high fiving Fulton before the enforcers took off back to their room._

…

_Charlie stood outside the door which Adam had just gone through moments earlier. It had been a damn good day. He had beaten the big and bad Varsity goons, finally kissed his girlfriend, and just returned from a kickass party with his team. He smiled to himself and walked in the room to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste._

_The brunette’s good mood disintegrated upon arriving in the room, however. He realized that his poor lightweight of a roommate had passed out in his bed upon stumbling in the room. Charlie had let Adam lean against him and supported him with an arm around his waist as they made their way back to their room. Luckily they were just a couple doors down from Goldberg and Averman. Charlie’s bed just so happened to be the one closest to the door. Adam’s bed was all the way on the other side of the room._

Great, just fucking great. Of course. _Charlie thought to himself, shaking his head. He made a mental note to never let Adam drink again. The boy just was not cut out for the sport. Charlie knew that he would have to rouse Adam out of his stupor when he got back, because god damnit he wanted a good night’s sleep. The game had been brutal, and he was really tired. He shrugged and closed the door, walking to the communal bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face._

_When he got back, all freshened up and feeling snuggly, he faced the daunting task as he spied his friend still sprawled on his back in the exact same position that he was left. Charlie went over to his bed and poked Adam in the shoulder. “Mmm, party on…” Adam mumbled._

_Charlie rolled his eyes, and decided he knew exactly what would rouse his friend, as well as freak the shit out of him, thus regaining clarity into the front line center. He straddled the stupefied boy and sat on his waist, pressing his lips to the other’s alcohol-tasting mouth and laughing heartily. “Come on Banks, get in your own bed.”_

_Adam quickly jerked up in his roommate’s bed, wiping his mouth and furrowing his brow. It clearly had worked. “What the hell, Conway?” He shouted. Charlie had unmounted Adam and sat next to him, still in a fit of laughter._

_“Dude, I really need to keep you away from booze. You can’t hack it one bit.” Charlie said, still giggling a little. Adam glared at him._

_Suddenly, Adam’s expression changed; softened a bit. He looked into the other’s eyes, shining blue as his probably were in the light of the hallway outside, seemingly searching for an answer to something. Charlie stopped laughing and softened as well, mirroring his friend’s sudden seriousness. “Uh, Adam? What are you –dude.” He trailed off, confused at the change of expression._

_“Do it again.” Adam deadpanned._

_Charlie hesitated for a second, and caught his roommate’s lips with his own once more. He began to move tentatively into the kiss, and was quickly overcome. He had kissed a good handful of girls in the past, only one, however, being part of a relationship. That had been Linda earlier that day. He had really enjoyed kissing Linda, the girl tasting like cherry chapstick and all things feminine and wonderful. And he really,_ really, _enjoyed the fact that he finally HAD a girlfriend. Little Spazway finally goes and gets the girl._

_But then he had to go wake his passed out roommate in quite possibly what was the worst idea of his life._

_Because he had kissed a good handful of girls in the past, but none of them had ever sent immediate shockwaves of pure bliss through his body before. No kiss, even with his current girlfriend earlier, had electrified him like this was doing. It was very surprising, to say the least. Charlie pulled away from his roommate and searched his face. It appeared Adam was thinking the exact same thing he was. What Charlie didn’t know, however, is that this was Adam’s first kiss with either gender._

_Adam slowly rose from the bed, dazedly walking over to his own bed and shutting his eyes. Charlie laid down in his bed, curled up in his blankets, dozing off shortly after. The two boys had a lot to talk about tomorrow after their 10 AM season-end hockey celebration with Coach Orion. And Charlie had a conversation with his girlfriend to look forward to, as well._

_Oh, tomorrow was going to be_ real _fun._

…

 _That next day after hockey he had gone to Linda’s dorm and broken up with her. She was understandably hurt, and had whined to him about the fact that_ he _was the one who had pursued_ her _so heartily. He took that into consideration, and had told her that he had thought about it after they kissed in the rink, and he just felt like he wasn’t ready for a girlfriend._ Biggest lie of the century, Spazway _. He shook his head in a hint of shame as he exited Linda’s dorm, leaving the girl sobbing on her bed. Then he high tailed it home to figure things out with the (inconceivable) object of his newfound affections. For ever since the night before he hadn’t been able to stop reliving the best kiss of his life._

 _Charlie softly opened his door. “Um, hey Adam.” He found his roommate sitting in his usual spot at his desk, doing yet another homework assignment. His breath hitched in his throat. He was beginning to see his line mate in a strange new light, and marveled at how amazing he looked, his crystal blue eyes focused on the equations on the notebook page, his straight blonde hair falling over his porcelain forehead just right. And Charlie sure couldn’t deny the fact that Adam looked suave – sexy, even – in that bright orange Eden Hall Warriors sweatshirt, accented perfectly by the collar of a preppy dark blue oxford._  


_The latter put down his pencil and turned to face his roommate, best friend, and secret crush._

_Charlie didn’t know that Adam had held a silent, burning torch for him since forever. Ever since he tortured poor District Five as a Hawk alongside his old friends Jake McGill and Casey Larson, all those years ago. And he didn’t know that Adam had wanted that kiss last night to happen ever since last year, when the two had embraced in a wild frenzy after they had become international champions at the Junior Goodwill Games. “Hey…” he slowly trailed._

_Charlie sat down on the foot of his bed, looking down at his feet. The air in the room had taken on a punctuating silence. Charlie felt a pang in his gut at the thought that last night was going to make things hella awkward going forward._

_“So…” Charlie started, looking up at his friend. “You know, we’re gonna have to talk about it sooner or later.”_

_“Where’d you go after hockey?” Adam tried changing the subject. Charlie wasn’t having it, but he decided to answer the question honestly._

_“I went to Linda’s room. I broke up with her. I don’t know why.” Charlie looked down at his feet again. He swore before averting his eyes he caught a small smile creep up on Adam’s mouth, which disappeared as soon as it had appeared._

_“Does it have anything to do with last night?” Adam asked hopefully. He tried his best to mask his excitement at the thought of a suddenly single Charlie Conway, all because of kissing him. He looked up at the brunette._

_Charlie nervously brushed the back of his neck. “Maybe, I don’t know. Adam, this is really weird.”_

_“What is?” The front line center asked, straightening himself in his chair._

_“This.” He gestured between the two of them._

_Adam stood up and walked over to his own bed, sitting down and facing Charlie. The blonde and brunette were making conversational eye contact now. It was beginning._

_“I’m not…” Charlie trailed. He was having a hell of a time expressing his thoughts about this._

_“But?” Adam coaxed. The other boy let out a long sigh._

_“I liked it, Banks.” Charlie blurted out._

_Adam turned as red as a fire truck. “You…did?”_

_Charlie didn’t avert his eyes from his friend. “Yeah, and that’s what’s so weird. I’m not…I can’t be. This is weird.”_

_Adam felt a surge of happiness._ He…he liked it? _The taller, shyer boy was having a hell of a time wrapping his head around the fact, too. He had finally experienced his long-awaited first kiss, it was with his longtime crush and it was…he liked it?? “Well, there you go.” He uttered._

 _Charlie glanced down at his feet once more, then picked his head up and glanced over at Adam. His breath hitched in his throat again as he was met by two perfect blue eyes gazing at him, as if searching for something._ God, I could get lost in those baby blues. _The shorter, more outgoing boy thought, and didn’t have time to finish his thought before Adam rose from his bed and walked over to him, holding his gaze in a near-staring contest._

_It started off slow but grew in intensity as Adam backed Charlie down on his bed. He had finally been given permission to live his fantasy, and he still felt like he was dreaming this all. But, as Charlie moaned into his mouth, Adam smiled against his lips as he realized that this was definitely really happening. He was kissing Charlie Conway, and he liked it._

_Charlie basked in the exciting new electric feelings he was feeling as Adam wiped his hand across his forehead, wiping the brown shaggy waves out of his face. The blonde’s touch was surprisingly warm and cool at the same time, and Charlie still couldn’t wrap his mind around what was happening. All he knew was, as he lay beneath Adam Banks, moaning into his mouth, he never wanted the kisses to stop._

_He didn’t know what he was, but he knew that he definitely wanted this._

…

_The two boys had continued making out fervently for the next nearly half hour, breaking only when they rolled over too far and fell off the small XL twin bed. They each laughed, and recaptured each other’s mouths, proceeding to roll around on the floor. They each noticed their internal body temperatures rising quite quickly, and both felt a jolt of pleasure fill their abdomens, taking them by surprise. Minutes later, they both felt it as an object, foreign to the other in a moment like this, began poking at their hips. Things were going to reach a fever pitch soon. They unwrapped themselves and retreated to their own beds, sitting back on the ends of them and facing each other, panting and catching their breath._

_“That was…” Adam breathed._

_“Different.” Charlie stood and adjusted his outfit of a white tee, button down plaid woven and jeans. He sat back down on the bed. “But, I liked it. Again.”_

_“I can tell.” Adam blushed, gesturing with his eyes to Charlie’s still aroused groinal region, and nervously laughed. “So, is this…are we?”_

_“Yeah.” Charlie said, not breaking his roommate’s flustered gaze. "I think we are.”_

_Both smiled knowingly. They didn’t have to define their new relationship, if that was even what this was. They just knew they suddenly had a smoldering need to be together, as more than roommates, as more than friends, as_ lovers.

_It was as simple as that._

…

_The boys quickly settled into a new ‘norm’, excited about the possibility of where things could go between them. Their new relationship was exciting and fun, and the fact that it was so hidden from the world (as they were still trying to figure themselves out) was terribly sensual. They spent their days in class and with the team, but as evening fell, they would usually retreat back to their room and lock the door for some secret alone time that left them both feeling dizzy and starry eyed. ‘Studying’ had taken on an entirely new meaning for them, and they were quite enjoying sneaking down to the barn during the night hours. The passionate fury that heightened with each strong check into the boards was exhilarating, and would make for a quite feverish atmosphere in the locker room when they both stripped off their gear and hung it in their lockers, each about ready to pounce._

_They would figure out what they were later. Right now, they just knew who they wanted. Each other._

**. . . . . . PRESENT DAY . . . . . .**

“Banksy?” The brunette blinked and looked over at his equally awake love, lying on his back amidst the dark. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah, can’t sleep at all.” Adam rolled on his side, wiping his eyes, hoping to rub some drowsiness into them. “Mrs. Jenkins is gonna hate us tomorrow.”

“Hate me. She could never hate her best student.” Charlie chuckled. 

Adam nodded, as if agreeing with his boyfriend. His homework and books were neatly sitting over on his desk, all ready to go. He had helped Charlie a bit with his yesterday, but the brunette still wasn’t done and his books were splayed haphazardly on his desk.

“You know what I was just thinking?” Charlie sat up in bed and smiled through the dark. Adam caught his gaze and smiled back. 

“What’s that, Spazway?”

“About the past few months.” He gazed through the dark, and saw a gleam of wonder in the other boy’s eyes.

“What about it?” Adam asked.

Charlie softened in bed and smiled a bit bigger. “How after we won that Varsity game, we got drunk and my damn roommate passed out in my bed. And about how I made the best decision of my life that night.”

Adam felt himself melting. “Oh my god,” He whispered, and then raised his voice a couple notches, continuing. “Charlie Conway, you are way too smooth for your own good.” 

Charlie giggled. “I know.” He boasted playfully, suddenly jumping out of his bed. “Hey, want to listen to some soft music to knock out to?”

Adam thought about turning on his bedside lamp. _Charlie will turn on the light if he wants,_ the blonde thought to himself, glancing at Charlie’s bed, mere inches from the light switch.

Charlie turned his bedside lamp on. _Or that,_ Adam thought. He watched as the brunette fumbled with his clock radio, tuning it to Cities 97 FM, one of Minneapolis/St. Paul’s better radio stations in his mind.

 **“…all you smooth operators, welcome to Sunday Night Slow Jams here on Cities 97. We love the Twin Cities, and the Twin Cities love us baby. So take off those worries and wind down with us.”** The DJ spoke in a tone that was smooth as butter. Perfect voice for a job like that.

A familiar tune came over the radio. Charlie recognized it immediately. He got up and walked over to his boyfriend’s bed, extending his hand. “Adam Banks, may I have this dance?”

The front line center glanced over at his bedside alarm clock. “It’s almost midnight, man.” But, upon seeing Charlie’s pouty face, the one he employed quite frequently to get his way, Adam surrendered, shrugging his shoulders and getting up. “But this song is so mushy.”

“Who cares. Just dance.” Charlie wrapped his arms around Adam’s broad shoulders, with the taller boy wrapping his arms around the team captain’s lithe waist. The pair began to sway back and forth, slowly losing themselves in the words of the song, sung in a perfect, angelic, male voice. It seemed like he was singing just for them.

 **Maybe it's intuition. But some things you just don't question.  
** **Like in your eyes**  
**I see my future in an instant**  
**and there it goes. I think I've found my best friend.**  
**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe**  
**I knew I loved you before I met you.**  
**I think I dreamed you into life.**  
**I knew I loved you before I met you.**  
**I have been waiting all my life.**  
**There's just no rhyme or reason, only this sense of completion.**  
**And in your eyes**  
**I see the missing pieces**  
**I'm searching for. I think I found my way home.**  
**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe-**  


Charlie opened his eyes, waking himself from his state of trance. He glanced over at Adam’s clock, which glowed midnight.

“Happy three month, my love. Thank you for the time of my life.” He whispered softly up into Adam’s cheek. 

**-I knew I loved you before I met you.  
** **I think I dreamed you into life.**  
**I knew I loved you before I met you.**  
**I have been waiting all my life.**

Adam closed his eyes tighter as the feel of Charlie’s warm, comforting breath ghosted his cheek.

“Many more to come, babe. We’ve only just begun.” The taller boy pulled his lover’s face up to his, instinctively meeting him in a chaste kiss, and settled back into a slow rock.

**A thousand angels dance around you.**

“I love you, Adam Banks.”

**I am complete now that I found you.**

“I love you, Charlie Conway.”

The two best friends and roommates knew in that moment that the world was better now that they were together.

It was as simple as that.

 ____

**This is good as a standalone piece. However, I have written a sequel to it, and am on Chapter 17 so far on my computer. Watch out for Purple Rain coming in the future.


End file.
